To be cost effective, flight simulators must be able to approximate the cockpit controls that will be available in any aircraft that the pilot who is using the simulator, or who is training on the simulator is likely to encounter.
It is known through the use of avionics software to simulate the front instrument console of nearly any aircraft. However, for each aircraft which is simulated, a different stick control is necessary. Some aircraft stick controls include yokes having a grip that involves a wheel held in both hands, while others have single handed grips.
It would be advantageous to have a stick control in a flight simulator that can be readily adapted to that which corresponds to the aircraft whose console is simulated.
This would be particularly advantageous since it would dramatically reduce the cost of reconfiguring the simulator for each aircraft whose console is displayed.
Further, if there was a simple mechanism by which stick controls could be exchanged, scheduling of simulator use could be adapted to the convenience of the trainees schedule rather than forcing them to adjust their schedules to agree with the times that a simulator is configured for a particular aircraft.
With the foregoing in mind, the invention relates to a generic base for the stick control of an aircraft simulator. The base includes a first member that defines a first pitch axis and means for supporting that member for rotation about the first pitch axis. A second member is supported by the first member so that it moves with the first member about the pitch axis. Means are connected to the first and second members for generating electrical signals that reflect the movement of the members about the respective axes to thereby simulate the pitch and roll of an aircraft. A support for the stick control is provided. The support is mounted on the first member so that it can move the first member about the first pitch axis, and so that it can move the second member about the first roll axis.
The invention also relates to an interchangeable stick control for an aircraft simulator that is to be connected to a generic base. The interchangeable stick control includes a grip that corresponds to that on a particular aircraft. A connecting member is provided for connecting the grip to a generic base. The connecting member includes means that define a first pivot about which the grip can pivot relative to the support to simulate the stick movement necessary to roll that particular aircraft. The connecting member includes means defining a second pivot which is laterally spaced from the first pivot and movable about the first pivot. A first connecting rod is provided. One end of the connecting rod is connected to the support for the grip. The other end of the connecting rod is connected to the base and the first connecting rod is of a predetermined length so that the height of the grip corresponds to that on that particular aircraft. A second connecting rod is provided. One end of the second connecting rod is pivotally connected to the second pivot. The other end of the connecting rod is connected to the base.
Finally, the invention relates to a method for connecting and removing a stick control from an aircraft simulator where the simulator includes a first member that is rotatable about a first pitch axis and includes a second member that can be connected to said first member for movement with it, and wherein the control stick includes a grip on a support that is pivotally connected to one end of a first connecting rod and which support includes a second connecting rod that is pivotally connected to the support at a location that is spaced from the first pivot. The method comprises the steps of providing a grip that corresponds to that on a particular aircraft, dimensioning the first and second connecting rods so that when they are connected to said first and second members the grip is a height that corresponds to that particular aircraft, connecting the first connecting rod to the first member by a releasable compression member, and pivotally connecting the second connecting rod to the second member by a pivot pin.